Harry's Not a Bad Father
by SeekerEye13505
Summary: Harry's not a bad father. He just needs a little help. Harry and Hermione spend Christmas eve wrapping Teddy's presents. This is just a short story i just pounded out. I haven't really done anything in a while and after I finished I decided to upload it. H/Hr R/OC
1. Christmas Eve

**Summary: **Harry's not a bad father. He just needs a little help. Harry and Hermione spend Christmas eve wrapping Teddy's presents. The two best friends get to talking and some things on both ends are confessed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I'd be a gajillionair and Harmony would be cannon!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Harry and Hermione were at Grimauld Place where Harry currently lived with his godson, Teddy. They were sitting by the tree, wrapping the boy's presents while he was upstairs sleeping.

Ever since Hermione broke it off with Ron, the two have rarely been out of each other's company. Harry and Ginny decided they weren't the perfect couple they thought they were at one time, and though Ron didn't take the break up too well, he was most certainly moving on with a girl he met through his position with the Cannons.

"Why did we have to get him so much bleeding stuff" Harry grumbled as he wrapped what seemed to be his hundredth present to his godson.

Hermione giggled. "Because you love him and love to spoil him."

Harry smiled fondly. "I know how it is to grow up without parents. I don't want him to have the life I had."

"I know" Hermione said softly, concentrating on her own wrapping. "Your aunt and uncle were horrid to you. You're nothing like them."

He smiled at her. "Well, they never had you to scold them when they weren't polite."

"And if you keep that up, neither will you."

Harry laughed. "I'm joking, Hermione."

She laughed and shook her head and finished wrapping her gift and set it under the tree. "It's a good-" Harry pressed his finger to his lips. Hermione gave him a confused look. He then nudged his head over to the top of the stairs where they saw little feet poking from the top.

"Oh" She mouthed. "Harry, why did you get Teddy all of this coal?" She said loudly enough for him to hear her.

"He's been a very bad boy!" he said slightly louder. "And if I find out he's not in bed, it's _**all**_ he's getting!"

The pair laughed as they watched the feet disappear and they heard him scurrying back to his room. "you're so good with him" Hermione stated.

Harry shrugged. "Andromeda has helped me a lot. I'm rubbish at this whole dad thing."

Hermione scoffed. "If I could find a guy who's as good with kids as you are I probably wouldn't be single right now."

Harry only laughed. "No you'd still be single. All the guys you've dated after Ron have made you choose between me and them. I don't see you choosing some bloke over your best friend."

Hermione smiled. "Well at least I try. Why do you never date? You haven't since Ginny"

"It isn't worth it."  
"That's rubbish, Harry. Teddy is going to need a stable mother figure in his life. Maybe that's why you think you're a bad father. It's too much"

Harry sighed. "I don't want a girl who's only in it for the boy who lived anywhere near Teddy." Harry said firmly. "That's you, Ginny, and Luna. Besides, I don't need to find a new bird to be a mother figure. He has you."

"I said stable. I can't be just your best friend and a mom to him too. It'd confuse him too much in the long run."

Harry looked down. "Well, I meant that….well…." he started to tear up a piece of wrapping paper

Hermione furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand"

"What if you weren't just my best friend?" He asked. Hermione went completely silent. "Honestly, I've liked you for a while. I just didn't want to ruin this: What we have. What we have with Teddy. It was just too perfect. I didn't want to push my luck. We all know how my luck is."

The two were silent for a moment. "I, erm…" Hermione started. "Harry, I really like you too." She said finally. He looked up at her and she was smiling. He smiled back.

"You mean it?" he asked excitedly. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course I do. I would be barmy if I didn't."

He laughed "Merry Christmas, Hermione." He kissed her again briefly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She ruffled his hair. "Now come on. We have to finish wrapping Teddy's truckload of gifts you bought him. Including…" she picked up a book, "a book of colors?"

Harry grinned. "Well he has to pick out his hair color sometime and I think Tonks would be proud of the colors in there."

Hermione laughed and shoved him playfully and the two got back to work. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said I just pounded this out a few minutes ago. I haven't posted anything in a long while (and my old story was deleted by myself) If you guys want to see more of this, let me know and I'll decide if I'm going to continue based on that. If I do end up continuing, there's going to be a lot more depth on this situation revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reading!

=SeekerEye=


	2. A Family Christmas

**A/N**** Thank you so much for the reviews. The story did better than I expected and I'm going to continue it. It may take me a while because I'm currently interning at the Walt Disney World Resort and they work us like interns down here. Sorry if this may seem choppy. I just wanted to get it out here and its late and i just dont know anything anymore. In other news, I now have a twitter if you want quick updates about my stories and why things are taking so long. /SeekerEye13505 and there you go, i'm done with the rambling. **

**P.S. As you know, all characters, places and most events are property of J.K. Rowling. If I owned it...well things would be different.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione didn't sleep. Not only did Harry buy Teddy a ton of presents, he didn't wrap a single thing until Hermione made him that night. He insisted that just giving the presents to Teddy unwrapped was a great idea. Hermione wouldn't hear it though. She insisted that wrapped presents were a part of the Christmas tradition and they had to wrap all of the gifts.

"Now we wait" Harry said sitting on the couch and wrapping his arm around Hermione.

She smiled and leaned into him. "And now we wait." She affirmed. "So I think we need to talk?"

He laughed. "You aren't breaking up with me so soon are you?"

She laughed. "Stop it! Of course I'm not!" She squeezed his hand. "But what are we going to tell everyone about us?"

Harry's face wrinkled up. "How do you mean?"

"Well we don't want to get Teddy's hopes up"

"He's four!"  
"That's beside the point. If we don't make it as a couple, things won't be the same. It's not stable!"  
"I'm sorry. Continue"

"Well, then there's Ginny and Ron. And Molly! What do we tell them?"

He shrugged. "The truth, I guess. I'll tackle Ron and Mrs. Weasley. You tell Ginny. Fair enough?"

She nodded. "Just go gentle with Ron. We know how he is."

"Don't worry" he kissed her head. "Even if he is mad, he'll get over it"

She smiled. "You're right. We're still going to the Burrow for supper, right?"  
"Not unless you want to make a Molly Weasley feast here."

"Then I guess we're telling them tonight."

"Guess so" Harry muttered after a moment.

"Presents!" the two turned their heads and saw little Teddy clumsily running down the stairs straight to the tree.

Harry chuckled. "One at a time, lad."

He nodded excitedly and picked up the first of his presents. "This one?" he asked excitedly.

"That one there is from Uncle George."

Smiling, Teddy tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a stuffed Wolf that changed colors every few seconds. Harry smiled while Teddy hugged it fondly and set it aside. George knew how important it was to keep lost family with you and he tried to teach Teddy that every day.

The next was from Hermione. It was a copy of "Grimms Fairytales". He loved the Tales of the Beatle and the Bard and she was very excited to read him the muggle fairytales that she and Harry grew up with.

The next present (as well as mostly every present that followed) was from Harry. He smiled as he watched his godson open it. It was the color book. Teddy started to flip page after page after page of color, his hair matching each one that he saw. "Do you like it?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded excitedly his eyes, never leaving the book in front of him.

The process continued. Teddy would open a gift, spend a few moments with it, then move to the next. Hermione and Harry just enjoyed watching the excitement on his face as he opened each new thing. Then, about an hour and a half later, Teddy had run out of stuff to open. "All done" He climbed on the couch between the couple and squeezed in the space.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Are you sure?"

Teddy nodded and Hermione gave him a puzzled look. Then realization seemed to dawn on her. "Harry, no!"

Harry stood and ran to the cupboard under the stairs. He opened it and pulled out a long, slender package. He placed the package in front of teddy and sat down next to him. "There you go, Sport!"

Teddy excitedly opened his last present and box after a few struggles. "Wow! A broom!"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly"

"I don't approve" Hermione said sternly.

Harry laughed. "It doesn't even get 6 feet off the ground. He'll be fine and I'll be right there with him."  
Teddy stood on the couch and hugged Harry around the neck. "Thank you, daddy."

Harry gulped. "Erm.. daddy?" He asked. "You've never called me daddy before."

"You are my daddy right?"

"Teddy, you know your daddy died in the war with your mummy" Hermione said gently.

"I know. But that just means Harry's my new Daddy and you're my new Mummy. That's what my old mummy and daddy wanted, right?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, obviously shocked. "I guess it is." Harry said uncertainly. He quickly cleared his throat. "Now go get ready. I'm going to take you out. And thank Hermione as well"

Teddy turned to Hermione and hugged her around the neck. "Thanks Mummy." He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Hermione laughed a little to herself.

"Whats so funny?" harry asked.

"Well, 'Daddy'" she curled next to him. "It seems that he has your eyes now."

Harry smiled. "Really? I didn't even notice."

"that's why I'm around.


	3. The Weasleys' Part I

**A/N: Wow. Well this came out a lot quicker than I planned. This chapter will be Molly and Ron's reaction to the the couple dating. No bashing. No worries. THe Weasleys will stay lovable in this story.**

**Disclaimer: We get it. The Potterverse isn't mine.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione apperated to the front porch of the Burrow, Harry holding Teddy in his arms and Teddy hiding his face in his god-father's shoulder. "It's alright, Teddy. We're here."

"Do we have to do that every time?" the small boy complained, as he looked at harry.

Harry chuckled. "Unfortunately, there's no real comfortable way for a wizard or witch to travel. Now, how about we go inside and play with Uncle George?" Ever since Fred's untimely death, Teddy was one of the few things that could bring a smile to his face. Teddy nodded and they walked in. "Hey Weasleys!" Harry said cheerfully as they entered the cluttered and always busy living room.

"Hello Harry, Hermione" A smiling Ginny was the first to greet them. She awkwardly hugged Harry and then Hermione. "How are things?"

Hermione smiled. "Very well. Actually, I don't think things could be better."  
Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Oh?" she looked from Hermione to harry, a smile forming. "Well Hermione," she grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. "You have to tell me everything." Hermione looked back at harry, pleading for help. Harry just chuckled. Neither of them wanted this, but they knew it had to be done. Hermione would talk to Ginny and Harry would confront Ron. Of course, Hermione got off easy. Ginny wasn't the problem. Ron was.

"Ah, theres my favorite boy!"

"Uncle George!" Teddy shouted from Harry's arms. George came over and Teddy jumped into his open arms.

"Hey George, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Better now that my favorite nephew is here." He bounced Teddy a bit in his arms.

"Brilliant. You haven't seen Ron around, have you?"

"He's not here yet. His lady friend is probably keeping him."

"They're still together. This has to be the longest relationship Ron has had aside from Hermione. What has it been? Three months?"

"Yup. And tonight we finally get to meet the mystery girl."

"Finally."

"Well, I'm going to teach your little guy a thing or two about exploding snap. It's about time he learned how to have fun" He took off with teddy like an airplane.

"Hey! Make sure you clean him up when you're done!" Harry shouted after him. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. "Hey Molly"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the dinner she was preparing. "Harry!" She said excitedly and she hugged him. "Happy Christmas. How are you dear?"

"Wonderful! I think things are really looking up for me."

Molly went back to work. "I assume you've found yourself a nice girl who's good with Teddy?"

Harry smiled. "You could say that."

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly. "It's Hermione, isn't it?"

"You sly witch. How did you know?"

"Please, Harry. I'm a mother. I know things. Besides, you two have been sweet on each other since you kids were in school. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"And you're okay with this?" he asked nervously.

She sighed. "Harry, dear. Sit down." Harry obeyed and sat at the kitchen table. Molly charmed the cooking to go about being prepared by itself and she sat next to him. "Harry, you are like my seventh son. I would give anything to see you happy. Especially after everything you've been through. Would have I loved it if you stayed with Ginny and Hermione with Ron? Of course. It would have been too perfect. But I can't make things happen. As long as you're happy, I am."

He hugged her. "Thank you, Molly. It means a lot to me and Hermione."

"I know. Is that what she and Ginny just went to talk about?"

He laughed. "More than likely. I actually need to talk to Ron about it. I'm afraid he may be an issue."

"Maybe not. He does have a girlfriend he's bringing over."

Harry just laughed. "Maybe so, but have you met your son?"

"Everything will work out for the best, Harry. You'll see."

He nodded. "thanks."

"So, where's Teddy?"

"He's with George. I think George has really taken to him."

Mrs. Weasley nodded solemnly. "It's good for him." Harry nodded in agreement. Then the two heard the door open. "Ron!" they heard Ginny say from the living room followed by Hermione's "hello" He wondered momentarily how they got back in there.

"well you better go." She winked at him and went back to her cooking.

Harry nodded and made his way back to the living room where Ron stood near the door with Hermione and a petite brunette with dark brown eyes. Hermione and the girl were introducing themselves as Ron spoke with his sister.

"What? No hello for your best mate, Ron?"

Ron looked at him. "Bloody!" They gave each other a quick hug. "I just got in!" Harry laughed and clapped his back.

"How have you been?! The cannons are treating you well?"

Ron beamed. "Better than well, mate." He brought him over to the girl with Hermione. "Harry this is my girlfriend, Lori."

Harry shook her hand, a strange familiarity striking him. "Pleasure."

"Please, Harry. The pleasure is all mine. Ron has told me so much about you. You as well, Hermione."

"How about you girls get acquainted? I need to have a word with Harry." Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks and Harry followed Ron upstairs to his old bedroom.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked as they got in, noting Ron's nervous behavior.

"What do you think of her?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She's pretty, but I really can't say much else. All we said was hello."

Ron nodded. "Right."

"Ron, I'm happy you brought me up here. I actually need to have a word with you. You may want to sit down." Ron looked at his best friend skeptically and sat on his bed.

"What's up?"

Harry sat at Ron's desk chair across the way. He thought for a minute before he spoke. "What are your feelings towards Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "We're friends."

"You don't still have _those_ feelings for her, do you?"

Ron chuckled. "Of course not. Ever since I've met Lori, I've felt nothing towards Hermione but friendship."  
Harry nodded. "Ron. I'm going to tell you something. I need you to be okay with this because you're my best friend. But if you're not, I can't tell you things will be different."

"What is it?"

"Well, last night Hermione and I confessed to having more than friendly feelings for each other."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "really now?"

Harry nodded. "and I want to be with her more than anything and it would really mean a lot to the both of us if we had your blessing on this."

"Do you love her?" Ron asked.

"well…" harry blushed. "Nothing has been said like that yet, but I think I am in love with her."

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "This is bloody weird."

"I know. I'm sorry Ron. It just kind of happened."

Ron nodded. "I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You don't need my blessing for something like this. You two deserve each other and you need each other more than you even know. If you love her, go for it. I have Lori and that's all I need to be happy."

Harry smiled in relief. "Thanks mate." Ron nodded. "So you and this Lori girl are pretty serious then?"

Ron nodded, smiling like an idiot. "She's great, Harry. I met her during a match. She plays for the Arrows. She's the seeker. After the match, Our team went out to a pub and the Arrows happened to be there as well. We started talking and we just clicked. She's smart, funny. She keeps me grounded. I know its only been three months, but… Ya know?"

Harry nodded and clapped his back. "Great to know you're happy, Ron. But we should really get back to the party. I would really love to get to know her better."

Ron nodded. "OH! Where's Teddy? I have a present for him."

Harry laughed. "With Uncle George learning about Exploding Snap."

Ron shook his head. "Be happy that's all it is."

* * *

**A/N: Also thanks to everyone for the reviews. I wasn't expecting this to be so popular. You all have been great! Keep it up! :D**


	4. Hermione tells Ginny

**A/N**: **I am sooo sorry this took so long. I'm not going to make excuses but its been one thing after the other. **  
**Anyways! We're finally going to get into a little bit of Hermione's perspective here. It seems a little rushed but I really just wanted to get this out here for everyone. Next chapter we'll learn a bit more about Lori. I've written her into some of my other fanfics and really after the first one I fell in love with her character. So, tell me what you think of her and if you want to see more of her in future stories. Thanks so much!**  
**~SeekerEye**

* * *

"Ginnevra Weasley!" Hermione shrieked as Ginny pulled her up the stairs into the room they used to share in their days at school. "Why are you trying to yank my arm out of its socket?!"

"Because you have something to tell me. I know you do." She sat on her bed excitedly "Now spill. What's going on with you and Harry?"

"Wait, you aren't mad?"

Ginny gave her the 'are you serious' look. "Harry and I broke up two years ago. If I'm not okay with him seeing other people by now I should be put in an asylum somewhere. And I'm assuming he never told you why we broke up."

Hermione sat on the bed next to her friend. "He only told me you two were in different places."

She gave a half hearted laugh. "Well that's the nice way of putting it I guess. We both know how much Harry loves Teddy. That's not a secret. Right after the war, and when things started to settle down, I tried to convince Harry to give custody to Andromeda. It was stupid. Nothing can tear those two apart and I was stupid for trying. I just wasn't ready to be a mom and I didn't think Harry was ready to be a dad either. He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake! And the war didn't give us much time to be children. I don't even want to know how you, Harry, and my brother did it. I know you three had it much worse. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: the breakup was mutual. You don't have anything to worry about. Now tell me what happened."

Hermione smiled. "Well last night we were wrapping Teddy's presents and I brought up how Teddy is going to need a stable mother and that I couldn't be a friend to Harry and a mom to Teddy. It would be too much for Teddy to comprehend later on when he starts primary school. Then Harry brought up the idea of me being more than a friend, and it just kind of happened."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "That lucky bastard."

Hermione furrowed her eyes together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, _Hermione,_ Harry has loved you for a very long time. And despite my telling him to do so, he wasn't going to tell you. You gave him the perfect opportunity. I'm so happy he took it. You two deserve each other."

Hermione shook her head. "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" she said quickly. "Did you say he loves me?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "I didn't say that"

"Yes you did!"

"No! No, I didn't"

"Ginnevra Weasley, yes you did"

Before Ginny could say anything back they heard an explosion down the hall. They looked at each other, eyes wide. "George" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "Teddy. Oh no" she stood up. "Teddy!" The two ran to where they knew George's old room was and Hermione threw open his door. "George!" She yelled. "what are you doing?!"

George was on the floor with Teddy sitting on his bed. George's sleeve was singed and an exploded card was on the ground. Teddy had a giant smile plastered on his face from giggling and George was having a laughing fit of his own. "What is going on here?" Hermione asked.

"Relax , Hermione." George stood up and patted his sleeve. "I was just teaching him how to play exploding snap."

"Exploding snap?!" She asked.

He sighed. "let's talk in the hall." He lead her out of his room leaving Ginny with Teddy. He shut the door behind them and leaned against it and crossed his arms, waiting for the Hermione lashing.

"George, he's four! Exploding snap is way too dangerous for someone his age"

"Which is exactly why he was safely on my bed while the cards and myself were on the floor." She huffed and crossed her arms. George just smirked. "Hermione, dearest, I love Teddy more than anything. I may do stupid, dangerous things, but do you think I would ever put that kid in danger? Especially after what happened to Fred?"

Tears stinging her eyes at the mention of George's lost other half, she shook her head. "No."

"I know you get scared because I've done stupid things, but trust me: Your son is safe with me"

She laughed a little. "He's not my son. He's Harry's"

"You'll be happy to know that he's just as much yours"

She smiled and moved into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're a great mum, Hermione"

"Thank you, George."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter. "Any time."

"Go play with Teddy. He really loves his Uncle George."

He smiled. "thanks Hermione!" He ran back into his room and Ginny appeared moments later.

Ginny smiled. "Let's go back downstairs." Hermione nodded and they walked down the stairs.

Moments after the two got down stairs, the door opened and Ron and a petite brunette came in.

Ron smiled. "Hello, Hermione, Ginny."


	5. Author's Note (Such a tease! Sorry!)

**Hello all!**

** I'm so sorry I've been absent.**

** I had to leave the Disney College Program due to personal circumstances and it's been one bad thing after another since I got back. It doesn't help that any source of positive inspiration is gone out of me right now, but no worries!**

**I am currently writing chapter 5 and I'm hoping for it to be posted within the week, and if not then, then before Christmas. Thank you for bearing with me. You'll hear from me soon! Love you guys!**

**~SeekerEye**


End file.
